User blog:DoctorBreakfast/Dr. Breakfast r8 every songs in Deemo
Ehlu! Welcome to this blog. So here, i'll be rating all songs in Deemo. So remember some stuff before rioting: *I'll only rate them music-wise. *I'll rate them using HEARTS! **❤ = eww **❤❤ = uhh **❤❤❤ = meh~ **❤❤❤❤ = yey **❤❤❤❤❤ = WOO *I'll just rate them, there could be extra notes included. OK, I'M SO READY TO MAKE SOME PEOPLE ANGRY! Deemo's Collection vol. 1A= Dream: ❤❤❤❤❤ Reflection (Mirror Night): ❤❤❤❤ Jumpy Star: ❤ Wings of Piano: ❤❤❤❤ Nine point eight: ❤❤❤❤ Light Pollution: ❤❤❤❤ Undo: ❤❤❤❤❤ Platinum: ❤❤❤ Utopiosphere: ❤❤❤ (this song almost made it to 4❤) Reverse - Parallel Universe: ❤❤❤❤ (this one almost made it to 5❤) I hate to tell you: ❤ Saika: ❤❤❤❤ (almost dropped down to 3❤) YUBIKIRI GENMAN: ❤❤❤ |-| Deemo's Collection vol. 1B= Evolution Era: ❤❤❤❤ (:3) Invite: ❤❤❤ (could have been 4❤) Run Go Run: ❤❤❤❤ Yawning Lion: ❤❤❤ Pulses: ❤❤ (could have been 3❤, but i dislike it) Electron: ❤❤ (starting to meh it now :3) Untitled2: ❤❤❤ Walking by the sea: ❤❤❤❤ (should it be 5❤....) Beyond the Stratus: ❤❤ Sairai: ❤❤❤ Entrance: ❤❤❤ Magnolia: ❤❤❤ Angelic Sphere: ❤ Leviathan: ❤❤❤❤ (could have been 3❤) |-| Deemo's Collection vol.2= Suspenseful Third Day: ❤❤❤❤❤ Living in the One: ❤❤❤ Legacy: ❤❤❤❤ (almost 3❤) Sunset: ❤❤❤❤❤ Sakura iro no yume: ❤❤❤❤ La Promesse: ❤❤❤❤❤ (could have been 10❤) ANiMA: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Beautiful Moonlight: ❤❤❤ (could have been 4❤) Fluquor: ❤❤❤❤ (could have been 3❤) Myosotis: ❤❤❤❤ (better than Magnolia...) |-| Rayark's Selection vol.1= Metal Hypnotized: ❤❤❤❤ Rainy Memory: ❤❤❤❤ Peach Lady: ❤ HeyBoy: ❤ Pilot: ❤❤❤❤ Vivere la Vita: ❤❤❤ |-| Rayark's Selection vol.2= Friction: ❤❤❤ I race the dawn: ❤❤❤❤ Moon Without the Stars: ❤❤❤❤ Sanctity: ❤❤❤❤ Hua Sui Yue: ❤❤❤❤❤ |-| Mili Collection= Fable: ❤❤❤❤❤ Past the stargazing season: ❤❤❤ Ephemeral: ❤❤❤❤ Rosetta: ❤❤❤❤ Witch's Invitation: ❤❤❤❤ |-| V.K Collection= Atlantis Love: ❤❤❤❤ Melody Of Elves: ❤❤❤❤❤ (could have been 4❤....) Paper Plane's Adventure: ❤❤❤❤❤ Pure White: ❤❤❤❤❤ Xue Wu: ❤❤❤❤❤ |-| Brave Frontier Collection= Randall: ❤❤❤ (could have been 4❤... i like this song...) Will: ❤❤❤ (ditto) Land of Giants: ❤❤❤ |-| Brian Crain Collection (this is going to be bad....)= Dream of Dreams: ❤❤❤❤❤ Finding Home: ❤❤❤❤ Imagining: ❤❤❤❤❤ Reminiscence: ❤❤❤ (could have been 2❤) Time Forgotten: ❤❤❤❤ |-| Eshen Chen Collection= Sea Side Road: ❤❤❤❤❤ Run Away Run: ❤❤❤❤ Falling Ears: ❤❤❤❤ Flowers Above Your Head: ❤❤ Almost Morning: ❤❤❤❤ |-| Rayark's Selection vol. 3= Little Corgi's Dream: ❤❤❤ Morning Drops: ❤❤❤ (could have been 2❤) The Letter: ❤❤❤❤ The Truth That You Leave: ❤❤❤❤ Veritas: ❤❤❤❤❤ (❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤) |-| Cytus's Selection vol.1= DRG: ❤❤❤ Libera me: ❤❤❤❤❤ Precipitation: ❤❤❤ Sacred: ❤❤❤ The Black Case: ❤❤❤❤ |-| Cytus's Selection vol.2= Future World: ❤❤❤ Holy Knight: ❤❤❤❤ (could have been 3❤) Niflheimr: ❤❤❤❤....❤ (made my final decision...) Parousia: ❤❤❤....❤ (it's music-wise... and i kinda like Parousia...) Recollections: - ❤❤❤❤❤ (notice harder...) |-| Knight Iris Collection= The Way We Were: ❤❤❤... The Sanctuary: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Red Coronation: ❤❤❤❤❤ Forbidden Codex: ❤❤❤❤ Knight of Firmament: ❤❤❤ |-| Knight Rosabel(l) Collection= Lord of Crimson Rose: ❤❤❤❤ Predawn: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Fallen Bloom: ❤❤❤❤ Where You Are Not: ❤❤❤❤❤ Music: ❤❤❤❤❤ |-| Aioi Collection= CREAM STEW: ❤❤❤ I can not say: ❤❤❤ Image: ❤❤❤❤ (could have been 5❤) Kireigoto: ❤❤❤ New World: ❤❤❤❤ |-| M2U X Nicode Collection= Loadstar: ❤❤❤❤ Lune: ❤❤❤❤❤ Moon Halo: ❤❤❤❤ Stellar: ❤❤❤❤❤ (❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤) Wicked F8: ❤❤❤❤❤ |-| N.M.S.T. Collection (sorry Pit)= Farewell: ❤❤❤❤ Winter: ❤❤❤... Fluffie Partie: ❤❤❤❤... (could have been 5❤) Snowflakes: ❤❤❤ Kouyou: ❤ That's it for now :3 Bai! Category:Blog posts